


Tight Lights

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Choking, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Everyone knows besides Kihyun, Fluff, Hot Christmas, M/M, Pills, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Christmas lights are the one decoration Changkyun wants to use on Kihyun during Christmas this year. He sure gets what he wants.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Tight Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Some badly written Christmas smut!  
> a late after christmas present for you changki shippers
> 
> P.s this is going to be the last smut ever, from now on its only fluff with changkyun top and kihyun bottom
> 
> top changkyun  
> bottom kihyun
> 
> im still very new to smut so sorry if it sucks  
> tips are welcome.  
> if you find the story bad then just leave but dont spread hate thank you
> 
> Mistakes will be fixed later on

There were still a few hours left before Christmas Eve and Kihyun was still busy with putting all the decoration on their respective places inside the Monsta X dorms. He asked all of the members to help out, even the lazy once Hyungwon and Changkyun. Minhyuk was as excited as Kihyun, the two bickered for a long time where to put which decoration. 

They decided that the tree should be in the corner of the living room instead of the middle. Minhyuk wanted it to stand in the middle with the presents under it but Kihyun thought it would be smarter to put it in the corner so they could still walk around normally. Kihyun already imagined a few scenes inside his head of his members destroying the tree by accident or killing a lot of precious balls. 

‘’No, No, No, Kihyunie not there!’’ Minhyuk’s voice rang in the air like a thick headache to Kihyun’s brain. The younger groaned in distatisfaction. ‘’Where in the hell do you want me to put the lights then?’’ Kihyun asked a bit annoyed. Standing on a ladder taller than yourself so your head touches the ceiling to the point where you need to bend your neck close to the window, isn’t very comfy. 

‘’I give you three goddamn seconds to answer my question!’’ Kihyun yelled from his position. He could hear the others laugh or giggle from somewhere inside their dorm. ‘’Hyung, you should put them around yourself instead’’ Hyungwon jokes, eyeing Changkyun, while they were hanging socks close to the fireplace. ‘’You can lighten the fuck up, instead of ruining the fun with your mood’’ He continued while laughing at his own joke. Changkyun joined in with the laughter and so did Minhyuk. 

‘’No! they are not worthy to be around Kihyunie! They are too pretty for him!’’ Minhyuk stated. Kihyun rolled his eyes, having enough of standing on the ladder so he stepped down while moving the lights like a scarf around his neck. ‘’Well, fuck you then! they are on me now!’’ Kihyun looked at Minhyuk, making sure to have some eye contact before he stuck the tip of his tongue out to him. 

‘’Give me back those lights right now!’’ Minhyuk dropped whatever decoration he had before he made his way towards Kihyun. Kihyun had no intention to let Minhyuk take away the lights from him. So he ran passed Jooheon, who stopped right in the kitchen door frame, towards Hyungwon and Changkyun. ‘’Get here you little shit!’’ Minhyuk yelled extra loud so Hyungwoo and Hoseok could hear it in the kitchen. 

Kihyun ran passed Hyungwon straight to his boyfriend. He grabbed Changkyun’s arms and turned him around. ‘’Protect me’’ He yelled but Changkyun only laughed, circling his arms around Kihyun’s waist. ‘’Let Kihyun hyung wear the lights Minhyuk hyung, they look good on him’’ Changkyun looked over his shoulder to Minhyuk who was rapidly breathing for air. The maknae winked at his hyung before he brought his attention back to Kihyun. The elder moved his head against Changkyun’s shoulder so the younger took him better in his arms.

Minhyuk groaned and cursed under his breath while Changkyun couldn’t help himself but to giggle. No matter how crazy Kihyun would look like, he would still be pretty to him. ‘’You know lights can be handy for any kind of sex session hmm, Hyungwon hyung’’ 

Changkyun’s words brought a silence over the place that everyone knew to well. Now the younger opened his mouth for his boyfriend, everyone knew what time it was. ‘’Changkyun! they don’t need to know!’’ Kihyun smacked softly against the maknae his shoulders. On the other hand, started Hyungwon and Minhyuk to laugh really hard, making the couple confused while Jooheon was still considering to go back in the kitchen.

‘’There is no way that you can make Kihyun HOT with christmas lights, Changkyun’’ Minhyuk grabbed his stomach as he landed on his knees, laughing even harder. ‘’I don’t even think that Kihyun hyung can turn the lights on when he cannot turn Changkyun on!’’ Hyungwon joined in. It had become the hour of the day to bully Kihyun. Kihyun blushed madly but Changkyun had a straight face. ‘’Watch me, it’s almost Christmas Eve and I have my ways’’ The maknae winked another time before Jooheon finally walked to him, whispering something into his ear. Kihyun looked up a little confused but let it slide for now. 

Changkyun nodded and let go of Kihyun. ‘’Don’t take the lights of honey’’ He winked towards his boyfriend. The older had to progress the words in a short amount of time before Minhyuk pulled on the Christmas light around Kihyun’s neck. ‘’Ahh Hyung, Hyung!’’ Kihyun whined as he walked along ‘’Okay let’s finish the decorations now! If I hear only one, just one tiny breaking sound! Then you are dead meat!’’ He yelled towards everyone.

‘’Even Jooheon!?’’ Hoseok jokes from the kitchen, followed by a confused sound from the main rapper himself, who, was still standing with Changkyun.’’Even Jooheon!’’ Minhyuk finished when he brought Kihyun back to the ladder. Oh, shit, Jooheon pulled Changkyun with him inside the kitchen quickly enough before touching any other decorations, leaving Hyungwon behind.

They closed the door behind their backs. The rappers looked at each other and giggle once they heard Minhyuk and Kihyun bicker once again. _‘’Give me the lights!’’_ Minhyuk started off. _‘’No, I have them!’’_ Kihyun replied.

‘’Hyung’s’’ Jooheon commented in a typical way with an eye roll. Changkyun giggled before he got of the door, walking towards Hyungwoo and Hoseok who were busy making their Christmas dinner. ‘’Aren’t they murdering each other?’’ Their leader asked just to be sure. The maknae nodded as a response. Minhyuk and Kihyun ‘hated’ each other more than anything, but silently asking every member where the other was once they were alone. ‘’I hope not, I still need Kihyun for tonight’’ Changkyun answered and got between his hyungs to look at the food. 

Jooheon took a seat on a bar chair to make himself comfortable. ‘’We know’’ Hoseok let out an evil chuckle. ‘’I thought for a second that Minhyuk spoiled the whole idea’’ Jooheon confessed. ‘’It would ruin your suripse’’ He continued. Changkyun hummed and turned around, he moved his hands in the air, making a signal to Jooheon to throw whatever he got. Jooheon moved his hand in his pocket to reveal some sleeping pills inside a package. ‘’It’s going to be an interesting Christmas evening for you buddy’’ The rapper said with a smile while throwing the object to the maknae.

Changkyun smirked when he catched it flawlessly. He turned around to Hoseok and gave him the package. ‘’Make sure he gets it okay?’’ The maknae tapped the shoulder of his hyung. “With pleasure”

  


_PATS_

  


_“Yoo Kihyun!”_ Minhyuk’s voice raged over the place. _“I’ wasn’t me!”_ Kihyun yelled in defence. The group inside the kitchen looked at each other in confusion. _“Hyungwon”_ is all what Hoseok had to say before Jooheon and Changkyun rushed out of the kitchen to their boyfriends.

  


Finally dinner was ready and made by Hyunwoo and Hoseok. The two made some fancy omelet, a lot of dishes and desert but also with a little surprise. ‘’Boys! dinner is ready!’’ Hyunwoo shouted when he put all the glasses down on the right place. Hoseok came with one more bottle of wine when the others entered the dining room one by one. Changkyun and Jooheon made sure that Minhyuk didn’t kill Hyungwon on Christmas Eve and they succeeded. 

‘’It was my favorite ball’’ Minhyuk whined as he sat down on the chair with in front of him the ometel with his name. ‘’You have two pair of balls left in your pants, don’t whine’’ Kihyun replied, wanting to tease Minhyuk for almost strangeling. The lights had disappeared from Kihyun neck because Minhyuk stole them when they continued with the decorations. Minhyuk let the comment slide thankfully as the rest of the group sat down behind their omlets. ‘’Where did you lights go?’’ Jooheon asked to Kihyun. ‘’Oh Minhyuk stole them’’ Kihyun replied. ‘’I don’t want them anymore either’’ He finished, grabbing a bottle of wine to fill his glass. ‘’Ah Hyung you did amazing!’’ Changkyun complimented and clapped. ‘’Aw my name is with A heart!’’ Minhyuk happily spoke, making the rest of the group smile.

Kihyun was overwhelmed by the scent of his omelet and couldn’t wait to eat it up. ‘’Now hungry wolfs, enjoy your Christmas dinner’’ Hyunwoo finished. Changkyun and Jooheon quickly did their prays before they ate like the rest of the group. ‘’Wah it’s really good’’ Kihyun complimented the two as he continued to eat. The group couldn’t help but to show some well known smiles. ‘’Make sure you eat everything’’ Changkyun smiled at Kihyun. The older smiled sweetly back at him without knowing what was truly going on.

When the group had finished their plates and ate mostly of the side dishes together with the desert, was it time to watch the movie home alone. Jooheon and Hyungwon cleared the table while the group went back inside the cozy living room. It was finally decorated how everyone wanted it, and with everyone, mostly Minhyuk and Kihyun.

They only had one couch so a few people had to sit on it or either on the ground. Changkyun took one of the corners of the couch like Hyungwon. Minhyuk bumped himself in the middle, spreading his legs for Jooheon. Jooheon sat down comfortably against Minhyuk when the latter moved his arms around his waist.

The maknae pulled Kihyun nineteen degrees on his lap. Kihyun made himself comfortable against his boyfriend when the other three took a seat on the ground. Hyungwoo put the movie one while Hoseok gave a bowl with popcorn to Jooheon. 

Once the movie began Kihyun started to yawn a little. He laid his head comfortable against Changkyun’s shoulder, grabbed the younger his hand with his to intertwine their fingers. ‘’Are you a little tired hyung?’’ Changkyun asked kindly as he wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist. ‘’Yeah, I think that I spend to much energy on Minhyuk’’ He explained.

Changkyun hummed and pecked Kihyun’s forehead. ‘’Rest well, and enjoy the movie, you still have to save some energy for me later’’ The maknae finished and waited for his hyung to respond with a soft hum. Kihyun watched the movie for a good 30 minutes before his eyelids gave in and closed for good once he blinked. ‘’He’s asleep Changkyun’’ Jooheon commented. ‘’I know’’ Changkyun replied as he got up, carrying Kihyun in bridal style. ‘’See you tomorrow morning’’ He gave one last wink before he left the group to his own room.

When he got inside his room he put Kihyun on his bed. Along the way to his room he grabbed the lights that Minhyuk secretly hide somewhere from Kihyun for Changkyun. The maknae wanted to have a hot Christmas with Kihyun after being together for more than a year. Changkyun put the lights on the bed to firstly undress Kihyun from his clothes. Kihyun was deeply asleep, thanks to the pills Jooheon got for Changkyun when the maknae asked for it.

The latter only hummed one time when Changkyun positioned Kihyun how he wanted him to be. legs a bit spread, arms above his head in a cross and there he goes. Changkyun grabbed the Christmas lights and wrapped them around Kihyun’s wrists which he attached to the head of the bed. He quickly got two other long ropes of lights to attach Kihyun’s ankles on the corner of the bed. When he was done he put the powerplugs in the switch-plug, turning them on.

He got back up after finishing the lights, looking at his boyfriend. The body parts where shining dimly in the colors red, blue and green, really giving off a Christmas vibe. Changkyun smirked and took a picture of his boyfriend with his phone, he would show it to him sooner or later but at least he wanted a memory of this night. Something was missing thought, Changkyun didn’t want Kihyun to see his surprise right away so the maknae looked through some drawers and got the last items he needed. 

With that he got on the bed, stripped from his own clothes and put the last remaining items on Kihyun before he would go to work.

Kihyun couldn’t remember his dream, everything was black in front of his eyes, but now he was sure that he was awake, or not? Kihyun hummed softly while trying to stretch his body without succeed. Something prevented his arms and legs from moving of their spot. ‘’Huh..?’’ Kihyun let out a questionable hum as he opened his eyes but everything was still black. Now it was the time to panic a little. The elder softly pulled on his arms first, then his legs, but figured out that they were stuck with some sort of rope that didn’t feel like rope at all.

‘’What is this..?’’ He asked himself, not expecting an answer out of the blue. Kihyun moved his head a little. A little bell sound rang in the air as the elder felt something around his neck. Kihyun was wearing a collar with a bell!? Now with more things occupied inside his brain started Kihyun to move his head yet again, trying to see something, but the only thing he saw was the color black fading or getting stronger. 

‘’H-hello? is there someone..?’’ Kihyun asked a little scared. He seriously had no idea what was going on and he needed answers soon. Was Minhyuk planning a revenge? No, there was no way. Kihyun felt exposed so he took the conclusion that his clothes were gone. When he tried to move his limbs again something met with his body. 

Kihyun shivered when he felt a pair of recognizable lips around his belly button, pecking the skin slow and softly. Shit, a blindfold really made all of his senses alert immediately. ‘’C-changkyun..?’’ He carefully asked, listening to the low hum of his boyfriend. With what had the brat came up this time? ‘’I’m here’’ The maknae softly replied while he continued to kiss around the edge of Kihyun’s belly button. He looked up to admire the lights flickering ,together with the small bell, around his lovers neck.

“So pretty hyung” Changkyun complimented and got up after he gave a teasing lick over the belly button, watching how Kihyun’s body anticipated in a sudder for more while the bell made a tingling sound. “I can’t see” The elder whined, missing the smirk that formed itself on Changkyun’s face. “Know that you are really pretty hyung, with all the lights around you like you deserve”

Changkyun whispered close to Kihyun’s ear, the older gasps softly as he imagined the lights, he stolen from Minhyuk, around his body parts that were tight up. “Did you..?” He asked but shut himself when the maknae placed a finger against his whole, moving it up and down with a light pull and push, being an enormous tease. “Oh yes I did, you are my man, and I can tie you up with whatever I want and will”

Changkyun reasoned before he brought one digit inside of Kihyun’s entrance, making the other moan softly. Kihyun wiggled his hips slightly to get used to the feeling of Changkyun’s finger inside of him. The bell was like music to Changkyun’s ears, the object swung slowly in the same movements of the body. Kihyun bite down his lip to suppress the urge of lowering his hips on the maknae his finger, knowing that he would get punished so he waited. Kihyun waited patiently for Changkyun to move his finger inside as deep as possible until his knuckle was pressed against the entrance.

Kihyun shivered and hummed once more while moving his head a little around to let his hole take in the finger of his beloved maknae. It started with one, then two and soon was Changkyun working Kihyun open with three fingers, pumping inside of him in a nice rhythm. Kihyun left his mouth agape as several moans escaped the beautiful red lips. ‘’Let’s get you as red as the lights’’ Changkyun spoke when he came up with an idea, removing the bell from Kihyun throat because it was enough for now.

Without a warning he started to fasten his pace, pumping Kihyun’s entrance harder with his fingers. The elder throwed his head back, letting out another moan that quickly got cut off by the maknae his lips. Kihyun struggled to breath as the younger was kissing his hyung with hunger and love, with the idea of a hot Christmas. 

Kihyun yelped once his prostate got hit dead on and bit accidently on Changkyun’s lips. The maknae cursed as he tasted his own blood but didn’t mind sharing it with his boyfriend. So he kissed KIhyun deeper as he curled up his fingers to keep on brushing over that sweet spot. Kihyun continued to hum when he finally opened his mouth to let out another moan. Changkyun took the opportunity to let his tongue slide into the hot mouth of his hyung so he could taste the blood of his lover, making them one.

‘’Hm Changkyun!’’ Kihyun kept on repeating the younger his name while his untouched erection was getting swelled up with the lack of attention. The length was lined up beautifully right under the belly button, making it wet with it’s precume. Changkyun smirked as he removed his fingers from the hole with one deep thrust to let Kihyun whimper in protest. The maknae bit Kihyun’s lip in revenge before he backed off to look at the picture he created.

There was Kihyung, legs spread, cock lined up touching the edge of his belly body, shimmering body by the sweat, showing of the pretty colors of the Christmas lights that changed every second. Kihyun’s hair was a mess with how much he had been moving around. The poor boy just wanted to see his surroundings and not only that, his arms and ankles started to hurt by now. ‘’Changkyun please’’ Kihyun begged one more time. Changkyun watched how his hyung indeed got flushed as red as the Christmas light.

‘’Because you have been such a good boy for me Hyung’’ Changkyun complimented as he lined up his cock, it wouldn’t hurt to let Kihyun see nothing for a little while longer. Kihyun gasped. ‘’But I want to see you’’ He continued to beg. ‘’Please Changkyun.. this is unfair.. let me see you..’’ There was no way of stopping that mouth of Kihyun besides kissing him. So that’s what Changkyun did as he brought his own hardered length slowly inside of Kihyun. The elder groaned lightly in pain. 

It went a little rough without the lube so Changkyun withdrew his cock, not wanting to hurt Kihyun, to quickly grab the lube and cloat his length with it. ‘’Where are you? Kyun..?’’ Kihyun asked a bit lost while Changkyun smirked, he really was a devil for staying quiet but Kihyun knew that Changkyun would never leave him in this state. Kihyun wanted to ask another question before he felt something warm, thick and pulsating inside his hole. He let out a deep relaxing breath, his body shivered at contact. ‘’I am right here hyung’’ Changkyun whispered against his ear, leaving a peck on it.

‘’Please.. let me look at you..’’ Kihyun tried one more time, he was getting sick of the blindfold and wanted to know what Changkyun actually did to him. He slightly moved his legs up for how much he could. Changkyun smirked as his cock automatically went inside a little further, getting Kihyun to quit soon because of his limited space of movement. ‘’Ah please move!”’ Kihyun hardly spoke, slowly becoming crazy by the slow torture of his boyfriend. 

Changkyun breathed softly against Kihyun’s ear, pecked the skin to the earlobe and softly bit on it, with a moan as a response. His hands found his way to Kihyun’s waist getting a firm grip. ‘’Changkyun!’’ Kihyun yelped once the younger thristed deeply into Kihyun. ‘’Aah! Kyun!’ The maknae smirked, ignoring the complaints of his boyfriend as he started to thrust his hips inside the tight heat of his lover in a nice rhythm. Kihyun’s begging turned soon into moans, hums and sniffs. Changkyun watched how a few tears made the blindfold wet of his hyung so it was the time to remove it. The younger slowed down his pace before he moved the fabric down, revealing a pair of teary, lusty eyes. Changkyun smiled as he picked up his pace while leaning over Kihyun. ‘’Merry Christmas hyung’’

Kihyun smiled when Changkyun kissed his lips while quickening his pace one more. The two opened their mouths for each other to explore what they already knew for long seconds before they needed to break apart for air. ‘’I hate you so much’’ Kihyun confessed but moaned once Changkyun hit Kihyun’s prostate dead on. ‘’I love you too hyung’’ Changkyun replied and kissed Kihyun once more. He let his hyung his wrist and ankles tighten up throughout their fuck session.

Changkyun broke the kiss as he sat up, repositioned his hands on Kihyun’s waist as he started to slam his hips against him. Kihyun yelped in surprise followed with many moans of Changkyun’s name. The maknae felt his own erection grow more the longer he slammed inside his hyung. Kihyun’s walls were tightening around his pulsating cock making it harder but o so delicious to continue on slamming into the tight heat. Kihyun was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. His cock had been untouched this whole time while leaking precume and Changkyun had no intention on touching it. The younger instead laid one of his hand on Kihyun’s through that was covered in the Christmas light, dimming the power of the lamps a little as he pressed his lover more into the bed.

Kihyun gasped for air once his neck got squeezed together by the powerful hand. His head went deeper inside the pillow as Changkyun quickened his pace one more time to make Kihyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head. ‘’Changkyun’’ Kihyun barely speaks out when Changkyun finally came to his release, letting out his liquid inside of Kihyun. 

The younger gave his hyung a quick kiss as he emptied himself fully while hitting the prostate so Kihyun came with a satisfied moan. Changkyun removed his hand while slowing down until his length had softened enough to be pulled out of his lover savely. Kihyun felt his whole tighten around the emptiness, letting out a soft whine. Now, the elder was finally able to look down when Changkyun got of the bed to walk to their drawer.

His eyes widen once he saw that his ankles were decorated with the Christmas lights he indeed wore around his neck this after noon. Kihyun also noticed the many lights flickering around his neck when he also noticed the little bell around his neck, last but not least, he looked up to his wrist with yet again, more Christmas lights. ‘’You really made me look like a human Christmas tree hmm’’ Kihyun spoked once Changkyun got back, cleaning them both. 

Changkyun giggled while he started to loosen Kihyun’s body from the Christmas light, also unplugging them from the walls. ‘’Maybe, but you are no tree to me, but my light’’ Changkyun said as he removed the Christmas lights around Kihyun’s neck. The older rolled his eyes a she laid down together with Changkyun, quickly snuggling up in his arms. ‘’Nonetheless I don’t hate you but I love you’’ He spoke in a tired voice. ‘’I know, let’s sleep’’ Changkyun stroke his hyung his head to then give a comforting peck against his forehead. He made sure they were both tucked under the blankets before they fell asleep with tangled legs in each others arms.

It was Christmas morning when Changkyun and Kihyun were inside the living room enjoying a cup of hot chocolate while they were putting the lights they used back in the boxes. They didn’t notice when Minhyuk entered the living room until he spoke. ‘’Oh more Christmas lights!”’ He said enthusiastically. ‘’i wouldn’t use them if I were you’’ Is all what Changkyun had to say or Minhyuk started yelling at them for misusing the decorations. Not that the couple cared because Changkyun had a nice memory on his phone that he would surely want to see another time in real life. Maybe next Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it then a kudo or a comment would be appriciated!


End file.
